


(Fanvid) Electric Magic

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Anime Captain Kirk and his Andorian friends dance to a K-Pop song that -- as far as I can translate -- is about loving music so much that you feel like you've just chugged a big energy drink...





	(Fanvid) Electric Magic

  
  



End file.
